


She Belongs to Me

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic from One Directions 'Steal my Girl'. Harry is thinking about Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs to Me

She been my queen since we were sixteen  
We want the same things, we dream the same dreams,  
Alright.

Harry twisted the engagement ring between his fingers. He smiled as he thought about his long-time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. They had been through so much together, and were stronger now than ever. He couldn't wait to place it on her finger, as his father had placed it on his mother's finger so many years earlier.

I got it all 'cause she is the one.  
Her mum calls me 'love', her dad calls me 'son',  
Alright.

Harry had actually wondered if Molly had broken a rib; she'd hugged him so hard when he went to the Burrow to formally ask for her and Arthur's permission to ask Ginny to marry him. Still, he had returned home with their blessing, and a freshly baked treacle tart. He wondered what prank his future brothers-in-law would pull when they found out.

 

I know, I know, I know for sure.

 

If there was one thing Harry was sure of, it was that Ginny was his future. She had his heart, knew all his secrets. And he hers. No-one, not even Ron and Hermione knew him as well as Ginny did.

 

Everybody wanna steal my girl.  
Everybody wanna take her heart away.  
Couple billion in the whole wide world,  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me.

 

Ginny was a popular Quidditch player, with her distinctive hair, and fierce playing style. Little girls wanted to grow up to be just like her, and the Harpy fans had quite a lot of male fans who followed them more for their 'party girl' image than anything else. 'Play tough, Party tough', may be the motto of some of the Harpy's, but not Ginny. She like to celebrate a good victory, but tended to leave the hard partying for the others. Her time with Harry was too precious to be bothered getting drunk and doing crazy things. 

 

Kisses like cream, her walk is so mean.  
And every jaw drops when she's in those jeans.  
Alright.

 

Harry never thought he was a jealous person. He knew she had male fans. Hell, he even knew a particular group, known as the 'Worshippers of Weasley'. They were a good, fun bunch of guys. But then there were the others, the ones who called out certain things about Ginny's anatomy, as she flew past. Or that they had a broom she could ride. Harry tried not to let it get to him, knowing it was part of the fan culture. Of course, the damn calendar the team had posed for hadn't helped. Ginny's pose wasn't even that provocative compared to some of the other Harpy's, but still. The money had gone to a charity, so Harry really couldn't object too much. He just didn't want all those guys looking at his Ginny that way!

 

I don't exist if I don't have her.  
The sun doesn't shine, the world doesn't turn,  
Alright.

 

Harry took a breath. He was the one Ginny came home to. He was the one she snuggled up to in the morning. He was the one that made her gasp, and arch beneath him, as their bodies joined them as one. His was the name she called, as their bodies moving together sent them over the edge. 

Harry didn't care that she was the only woman he had ever been with. What he and Ginny had was special. They had been each other's first. They learned what each other liked, and they expanded their boundaries, safe in the knowledge that they had total trust. Harry could never have imagined the intimacy of making love; sharing his body and knowing hers as well as he knew his own. 

 

I know, I know, I know for sure.

He was the one that would make her his bride. He was the one who would father her children. They had their whole future ahead of them. He couldn't wait for their future to start.

 

Everybody wanna steal my girl. Everybody wanna take my girl away.  
Couple billion in the whole wide world.  
Find another one 'cause she belongs to me.

 

When he put that ring on her finger, the world would know she belonged to him. Not, he smiled sheepishly, that he would say that out loud. Ginny would kick his ass, for his chauvinistic attitude. Still, if there was a way he could wear a sign saying 'Property of Ginny Weasley', then someone, please, let him know. He wanted to be known as hers, as much as he wanted her to be known as his.

“Harry, are you ready? Our reservation is for seven. Do you need help with your tie again?” called Ginny from downstairs.

Harry put the ring back in it's box. He stood up, and checked his appearance. He had been ready the last fifteen minutes, but he'd been waiting for her. 

He pocketed the ring. Tonight was the night. Tonight, he would ask Ginny to marry him; share his life; make a future with him. Tonight, if, no, when she said yes, Ginny would become his family. Officially, that is. She'd been his family since his sixth year. She'd held his heart while he was away on the Horcrux hunt. When he had gone to her after Voldemort's defeat, she held him as he wept. She'd protected him from outsiders, from the press, from interested on-lookers. They'd gone to the Burrow, where he told her everything. They both cried as he told her how he had to 'die' to ensure Voldemort's ultimate demise. How he'd 'seen' her face in that final moment. How he wanted to see that face everyday from now on. She'd kissed him, and they had been together ever since.

It hadn't been easy at times. A year apart, as Ginny finished her schooling and he began his Auror training. Demanding careers for both of them, as they fought for time to spend together. It took them some time to find a way to work out a way to maximise their time together, but they had done it, and never looked back.

 

Find another one 'cause she belongs to me.

“Coming, Gin,” called Harry, hurrying downstairs.

His future awaited him.


End file.
